


While the Kids are Away, the Adults Will Play

by enloeddmedia



Series: Striking at Shadows and Related Stories [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babymaking, Ben annoys his son, Ben is a Bad Boy, Ben regrets stuff, Ben's hair, Ben's too old for this shit, Benny annoys his father, Drinking, Dungeon, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fun, Girl Look at that Body, Hanna City is not big enough for Ben and Benny, Humor, Kids grew up too fast, Lightsaber Battles, Married Life, Married Sex, Partying, Pregnancy, Rey is a bit freaky, Rey is starting to scare Ben, bathtub and suds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enloeddmedia/pseuds/enloeddmedia
Summary: Benny Solo is all grown up and hitting the party scene, leaving Ben to regret the time he wasted with Snoke and the First Order. When Rey starts feeling the sting of watching her kids grow too fast before her eyes, she makes a request of Ben that will send him through three tantalizing (and possibly terrifying) ordeals in order to please his wife.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Series: Striking at Shadows and Related Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656109
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Benny the Big Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is both a humorous and sexy tale with one embarrassing adult child walking in on parents kind of scene. Ben does get aggressive a few times in this story, but it's part of the games they will be playing and shouldn't be taken as non-consensual. However, if that could spark a trigger, consider yourself warned. Other possible trigger warnings include trying for a baby/pregnancy, alcohol consumption, sex dungeon and related, and an abusive situation not sparked by any of the main characters.
> 
> While you don't have to have read Striking At Shadows or the previous short stories, there are some things you will have to know in order to understand some of the references in this story. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR STRIKING AT SHADOWS. Benny was born of Ben's Force transfer that revived Rey, and the end results have Ben and Benny strikingly similar in a lot of ways and look very much the same. Ben spent 12 years in the World Between Worlds, though it was only perhaps a year and a half in in his experience. Sona, Tarn, and Jorn are ex-Storm Troopers that joined Ben's crew during Striking. Tarn and Jorn are both male and mostly humanoid except they have tails, can cling to walls, and are exceptionally limber. Ben did not have an easy time after little Leia's birth, to say the least.

Ben and Benny tangled with endless strikes, each completely unreadable to the other party. Ben couldn’t believe how incredibly powerful his son had become. At only twenty-two, he was three times the Force warrior Ben had been at that age.

A quick side strike knocked the saber out of Ben’s hand. Before he could even think to draw it back to him, humming deep blue sizzled at his throat.

Benny grinned beneath the hairs on his lip and chin. “I win again, old man!” He powered down his saber, spun it in his hand, and hooked it to his belt.

“COCK FUCKING SHIT!” Ben used the Force to thrust a plank against a tree.

“Whose foul mouth was that?” came Rey’s voice from inside the house.

Benny called out, “Dad’s! Again!”

Ben reeled from an invisible whack upside the head. He growled and yanked his saber to his hand.

Benny grabbed him from behind. “Aw, poor daddy-waddy no win again?”

Ben tried to shake him off, but his giant of a son wouldn’t let go. “This is elder abuse!”

“Rules of engagement—bend your dad in half!”

“Would you get off?”

Benny just laughed. Ben shifted his hips and flipped the young man over his shoulder, but Benny hung on and rolled Ben onto the floor. Ben tried to wrestle out from under him, but Benny was not about to let him go.

Rey stepped out and looked down at them. “What are you two idiots doing now?”

Benny looked up. “I’m making him pay for his big mouth.”

Ben growled from beneath his son. “I’m going to beat you senseless when I get out of this.”

“Well I’m not worried because you’re NEVER getting out of this!”

Benny countered every use of Force Ben tried, so he had to play dirty. He grabbed Benny’s long hair and yanked.

“OW! Dad, what the fuck? That’s shit Leia would do!”

Rey kicked her son in the leg. “Watch your mouth.”

“I’m old enough to talk shit!”

Ben slipped out and rolled Benny over into another hold. “Not in front of your mother you’re not!”

Benny slid through that and flipped Ben back onto the ground. Ben just lay there, heaving breaths, his kid crushing him. The young man was a little shithead sometimes and reminded Ben entirely too much of himself.

Rey nudged Ben’s cheek with her toes, eliciting a whining growl. “Unless I get up close, I can barely tell the two of you apart. You sound the same, look the same, and both have the foulest mouths I ever heard.”

“Nah ah,” Benny said. “Dad looks old now.”

“Oh bite my ass,” Ben said and kicked at him, not even knowing what he was hitting in this pretzel-like position.

Rey smoothed her fingertips over Ben’s reddening face. “Just a few lines here and there. He is fifty-two after all.”

Ben looked up at her. “I don’t know if those twelve years count.”

“Well you look more forty-ish than fifty, but numbers are what they are.”

Ben smiled. “And you don’t look a day over twenty, like this giant booger.” He grunted from an elbow into his gut.

Rey leaned over and kissed his lips, then received a cough in her face as Benny elbowed him again. She finally whipped Benny into the air on the Force and tossed him into a pile of mats they used to train the students. Ben was glad his son didn’t counter his mother’s moves. He really needed a break.

Rey grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet while he tried to fill his lungs with air again. She dusted off his indigo uniform and straightened it. “Bit of a challenge to tackle a boy who’s your equal, hm?”

“He’s not my equal!” Benny cried. “I’m better than him!”

Ben scoffed. “In your dreams, you little snot.”

“Oh now you’re going to get it.” Benny charged forward, grin on his face, then reeled and grasped his face. “Ow! Mom!”

Rey put her hands out. “I didn’t do it!”

“I did!” Leia said, ponytails bouncing along with each step. “Leave Daddy alone already.”

“Oh come on, he loves this shit—OW! Quit it!”

Ben grinned. Another one Benny didn’t counter on the Force—his kid sister. Ben grasped her and kissed her on the head. “At least I have someone looking out for me against this beast. Alright, get on my back.” Leia grabbed onto the back of Ben’s shoulders and hopped up. Ben grabbed her legs and hoisted her into position. “Where to, my little lovely?”

“Museum of archaic texts. I want to check something I found in one of Nara’s books.”

Benny snorted. “Can you ever do normal ten-year-old things?”

“Oh go smell a shoe.”

Ben grinned. “Museum it is, my darling. Then how about Beachwalk?”

“Can I get a custard?”

“Noooo,” Ben growled and laughed as Leia tickled him. “Alright-alright, I’ll consider it, but only if you beat me at TIE fighters!”

“Deal!”

#

Rey

Rey dusted Benny off as he passed by and tried to fix his hair. He batted her hands away and groaned at her attempt. “Know what, Benny? Why don’t we go down to Beachwalk together? Those two are off, it will be a nice mother-son date.”

Benny dramatically sunk in horror as if the universe was coming to a sudden and drastic end. “Mo-o-om! No! I can’t go to Beachwalk with my mommy! And don’t ever call anything we do a date!”

“Oh Benny stop. Come on! It will be fun!”

Benny stood and put his hands out to enunciate his words. “Mother, listen. I’m twenty-two. The last thing I need is to walk around Beachwalk with my mom.”

“Who’s even going to care?”

“Girls. Lots of them. With skimpy tops and beachy smiles and we just got off of our tour of the galaxy, and in my entire teen years I have been couped up with Tad and Panner and my sister and all you old people—”

“Hey!”

“Mother, I have not touched a woman, and I would like to. I would really, _really_ like to, and I can’t _do_ that if my mom is hanging on my arm.”

“I won’t hang on your arm.”

Benny let his arms swing down in defeat. “Mooo-o-ooo-o-om!”

Rey sighed. Why did her little boy have to grow up so fast? “Just come with me. You don’t have to stand too close if you don’t want to.”

“And if I see a girl I like?”

Rey crossed her arms and sighed. “Then you can run off with her.”

Benny’s eyes widened, lips a thin line. “You promise?”

“I promise.”

Benny’s eye twitched, lips crumpling together. Then he let out a growl that sounded so much like his father’s. “Okay fine. But would you please call me Ben out there?”

“I don’t know. Depends on how nice you are to me while we’re there.”

Benny’s over-dramatic growl made her chuckle.

#

Rey strolled beside Benny and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Lightsaber on his hip, he strutted like he owned the entire walk, black hair bouncing with every step, eyes cool as they took in their surroundings. Ben never walked like that. The young man’s father even to this day always walked with a certain sense of reserve, watchfulness, and a touch of distance from the world at large. Ben’s eyes kept a perpetual scan of their surroundings, an experienced warrior keeping check on the perimeter. Benny walked as if he didn’t care, or if he did, he was so confident in his ability to handle anything coming his way that he didn’t bother to hold anything back.

After a few games, Benny warmed up and stopped treating her like a pimple he was trying to hide. While they were banned from games of skill (the lightsabers on their hips gave them away) Benny still won his mom a stuffed Ewok. Benny inhaled an entire shaved-steak sandwich that would have made three meals for Rey and made fun of her _Mayleyan_ custard in a cone.

After two giant, glowing drinks bubbling over with vapor, Rey excused herself to the restroom. When she came back out, she heard an argument.

“Maybe if you weren’t so fucking stupid all the time,” a man yelled at a young woman cringing on a bench, “I won’t have to yell!”

She was about to step over and give him a piece of her mind, but her eye caught Benny staring with predatory heat in his eyes.

The girl whispered something, and the man told her to fuck off before storming away. Poor girl. She looked so terribly embarrassed and shaken. Rey stepped forward, but Benny reached the girl in three long strides.

He turned on soft eyes his father made famous, kept a slight distance, and leaned against a pole in a manner so unlike Ben.

Rey almost burst out laughing. She knew exactly who she was seeing in Benny’s movements and stances—Poe! She wondered how many conversations Benny had with Uncle Poe on how to turn the charm on women. Well, at least the young man knew who to go to. Ben would have just told him to try not to force-choke anyone.

The love of her life was wonderful with her, but so damn socially awkward otherwise.

Rey snuck behind the stanchion of a pavilion to get a closer look and hear what her son was saying.

Oh damn, that look in his eyes, he was turning the charm on full speed. “You shouldn’t let him talk to you like that. You shouldn’t let anyone talk to you like that.”

“He doesn’t mean it,” the girl said, wiping her cheek. “He just gets frustrated. He’s under a lot of stress, he—”

“Hey.” Benny leaned down, face so gentle, kind grin on his face, “I get frustrated, too. I literally fight for my life across the galaxy. And you know what I don’t do? I don’t take it out on those I love.” His eyes scanned her, soft and sweet. “A strong man, a real man, won’t treat you like his dumping ground. You deserve better than that.”

Rey wanted to laugh out loud in shock at what she was seeing. If Ben had acted like this when he was Kylo, she would have taken his hand in three seconds.

Then came the jerk back for more. “Hey! You fucking talking to my girl?”

Great, Rey really didn’t want to have to explain to the police why her son beat the ever-living snot out of some pathetic pissbag.

Benny stood and towered over the much smaller man. That soft gaze never left his face as he raised his hand. “You’re really thirsty, you should go get a drink.”

The small man nodded. “Yeah, I really need a drink.”

Benny’s fingers shifted in a wave. “The juice shop at the end of Beachwalk is a great place to get a drink.”

“I’m going to head to the juice shop to get a drink. See you later.”

Benny grinned and put his hand down. Rey would have admonished him for the mind trick, but the guy had deserved it and it was merciful compared to what Benny could really do to him.

The girl looked up in shock. “Are you a Jedi?” Her eyes shifted from his face to the saber on his hip.

Benny leaned against the pole again, charm squeezing out of him. “I’m a Gray. We use the Force in all its capacity and let our character determine the end goal. I personally like saving the galaxy, so I do what I need to do to make sure that happens.”

Delight sparkled in the woman’s eyes. Rey held in a laugh and projected her thoughts out to Ben.

#

Ben

“Hang on just a second.” Ben put Leia down as they crossed Hanna City Square. “Your mom is sending me a visual.”

“Can I go to the pavilion?”

Ben glanced at the small crowd gathered. “Okay but stay close.” He closed his eyes. _What’s up?_

_Ben, look at this._

Ben dropped his jaw and frowned. _What the fuck? Is that Benny?_

_Oh, oh! He’s going in, he’s sitting next to her now, look at that face! He’s got the charm turned on three hundred percent!_

_Holy shit, is that really my son?_

_I sense Poe has been teaching him a few new tricks._

_I sense he’s been holding an academy class. Look at that. Was I ever that smooth?_

_By the stars no._

_And yet you fell for me anyway._

_You have your own special charm._

_Considering how I usually deal with people, I’ll take that as a compliment. Leia and I are headed there now. I need to see this goof in action. See you soon._

_Actually, I think I’m going to head home._

_Why? We’ll be there soon._

_I don’t know. I came here as a bit of fun with Benny, and he’s off to do his own thing, just isn’t the same. I’ll just see you all later._

_Want me to smack him around for abandoning you?_

_NO! Leave him alone. He…deserves to have a social life after being cooped up on the ship for years._

_Alright baby, see you home after me and Leia have some fun._

Ben dropped out of the bond conversation and swept the area looking for his daughter. Ben didn’t have to look far before he found Leia, right up on the damn pavilion where he hoped he wouldn’t find her. Chandrila’s favorite pastime, arguing in public, was in full swing and his daughter dove in any chance she could. Usually the patrons found it cute that a child would have such an articulate voice and opinion, but on other occasions…

He excused himself through the crowd before his ten-year-old started getting loud.

“…and at some point,” Leia said, already a few decibels higher than her normal volume, “talk has to turn into action. No change can be made without action, and talk that like drags on for years—”

“Which is very cute,” said one of the men up there, “but you clearly don’t understand how the diplomatic process works. You are only a child.”

“Maybe it’s _you_ who doesn’t understand how it works! Or _should_ work if people would stop ignoring the important things.”

“Oh, and like what, kid?”

“Like standing up and taking action! The First Order never would have gotten as far as it did—”

“Didn’t your father kill millions as part of the First Order? Blow up an entire star system?”

The entire group and pavilion went silent. Ben, trying to push past that punch in the gut, saw flames in his daughter’s eyes. That was a low blow, and Ben was tempted to fling the man 700 yards if Leia didn’t do it first. He couldn’t push through the crowd to his daughter fast enough.

Leia clenched her teeth. “My father never gave that order! I have records to prove it.” She lifted her wrist. “On my comm right now if you don’t believe me!”

“Oh, so he just sat back and watched? Did nothing? What of your action now?”

Ben was about to start Force-shoving if they didn’t get out of his way fast enough.

Leia clenched her small fists and narrowed her eyes. “What did _you_ do? Huh? What did _you_ do during the war?” The man said nothing. “Did you go into battle? Did you fight with the Resistance? Because my mother did. And my uncles. You want to talk about my father? He gave up everything he had to turn to the side of good. He fought against the return of the First Order. He saved this very planet when it was about to be blown up! _And_ the universe was saved because he and my mother and great-grandmother gave everything they had in the Force to fix it. What did _you_ do? How many lives did _you_ save?” Leia crossed her arms. “Or are you just talk?”

Silence. Ben didn’t realize he had stopped at the foot of the pavilion to hear his daughter praise him and his deeds before Chandrila’s bitchiest of arguers. The pride burning in his chest lit his soul on fire, and just when he thought he couldn’t possibly love his little girl more, she became an even brighter beacon in his life.

Ben climbed onto the pavilion, took his daughter’s face in his hands, and kissed her head. “I think you won this round, baby-girl.” He took her hand. “Come on, let’s leave this guy to argue his sad retorts with someone else.”

Leia proudly stomped away beside him, her head held high. Just before they stepped from the pavilion, she turned and stuck her tongue out at the man.

Ben couldn’t have gotten away from there fast enough. He hated the public discussion forums since he was a child and felt no better about it now. Why Leia couldn’t resist them, he’d never understand, but then again she truly was like her namesake.

Far from the group, he heard a sniffle. He swung around and knelt before his daughter. “Hey, heyyyy, what’s the matter, baby-girl?”

Leia pushed the tears off her soft, rounded cheeks. “I hate when they talk bad about you!”

Ben shrugged. “Comes with the territory. Consequences of my past actions.”

“I don’t care! You’re a hero, and no one wants to see it!”

Ben cupped her tiny face in his big hands. “You see it.” He smiled and shook his head. “That’s all that really matters to me, that the ones I love see it.” He kissed her forehead. “You and your brother and mother, you’re all that matter to me.”

Leia wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well I won’t stop until everyone sees it. I promise.”

He held his daughter, loving her so much it hurt, and kissed the side of her head. “How about you promise that we are going to have some crazy mad fun when we get to Beachwalk, deal?”

She released him, and nodded, even smiled in her tears.

Ben squished her cheeks in his hands, turned around, and crouched down. “Hop on, my lady. Benny’s down there already acting ridiculous. Let’s go bug him.”

“Yeah!” Leia said as she hopped onto his back.

#

Ben _somehow_ lost every game of TIE Fighters to his daughter and was forced to buy her a large _Mayleyan_ custard cone. He then won her a stuffed Ewok after swearing up and down he hadn’t been there earlier in the day.

Leia quickly got over the argument at the pavilion. Beachwalk had that effect on people. As the sun lowered on the horizon, he basked in that special air and vibe of the ‘Walk this time of day while tossing crunchy _tormind_ pops into his mouth. The warmth, the smell of food mixed with sea air, clatter of games and cheers, children running and laughing, sea birds trying to snag a fallen crisp or discarded flatbread. Nothing ever matched the feel he got on Beachwalk, especially when he was there with his children.

Then he felt it. Little stronger now. He motioned for Leia to follow him as he traced the energy on the Force. Yes, over here, now below him, under the walking platform?

Ben grinned, motioned again for Leia, and knelt at the edge of the walk beneath the bannister. He hung over the side and looked under to see Benny with his tongue firmly planted in a young woman’s mouth. He turned to Leia, who had peeked beside him. She covered her mouth and silently laughed.

Ben leaned in close to her and whispered, “Should we mess with him? He did ditch your mother.” Leia nodded, eyes scrunched closed in amusement. The two hung over the edge once more. Benny’s hands started roving down the girl’s back, and Ben had a feeling they’d start going further soon, something Leia didn’t need to see. He had to act.

Ben reached out on the Force, grabbed Benny’s lightsaber, yanked it from his belt and popped him in the head with it. He and Leia drew up quickly and ran down the ‘Walk while a booming, “What in the fuck?! DAD!” rang out from below. Ben pulled Leia into an arcade and slid into a droid simulator to hide from his son.

“Hey,” he said to Leia, “think we got him?”

Leia laughed and nodded. “Oh yeah.”

#

When Ben and Leia finally walked into the house, Benny was waiting on the couch with storms in his eyes. He pointed at Ben. “NOT COOL!”

Ben shrugged. “What? What did I do?”

“Oh, like I couldn’t feel you on the Force right after it happened!”

Rey walked in, completely lost. “What in the galaxy is going on?”

“Dad is a giant cockblock!”

Rey gasped and put her hands over Leia’s ears. “Your sister is RIGHT HERE! Watch your big mouth!”

Ben was trying so hard not to laugh and buried his fist in his mouth. It wasn’t working.

Benny stood and stretched his arms out. “Soooooo funny! Mom, you want to know what Dad did? I’m finally getting somewhere with that girl when he chucks my own lightsaber against my head!”

Ben couldn’t hold it in anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut and laughed out loud. Leia joined him.

Benny threw his arms up. “Yeah, yeah, soooo funny! Know what my girl does? She says it’s a sign that she shouldn’t be cheating on her boyfriend, that abusive fuck? And I kept telling her it was my dad being a pain in my ass because I beat him in training that morning so he just had to one-up me, and she doesn’t even believe me. So thanks, Dad.” He thrust his arms out again. “THANKS!”

Ben continued laughing. “You are really animated when you’re angry.” Benny thrust his hands into his hair and roared into the sky.

Even Rey started snickering. “Ben, you shouldn’t have done that.”

“Well he ditched you to run off with some girl. He deserved some revenge.”

“REVENGE?!” Benny said as if the universe was about to rip apart. “Mom TOLD me I could go off with a girl if I found one! And revenge is Sith stuff! That’s—that’s Sith!” He pointed his finger. “You are being Sith as hell!”

“Alright,” Rey said, really trying to control her own laughter, “Benny, go take a cold shower or something before you lose your mind. Ben, leave Benny to his dates next time.” She started laughing again.

Ben wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Who could ever break a date with you, huh?” He kissed the side of her head and nibbled at her ear. “I’d never break a date with this lovely lady.”

Rey giggled and tipped her head back to look at him. “So? Take me on one.”

“Oh, well where does my pretty lady want to go?”

“Anywhere, just you and me. This weekend.”

Leia pouted. “I can’t go?”

Ben gave her his daddy-bear growl and pulled his daughter into the hug with Rey. “Sometimes mommies and daddies need to spend some time alone together. You’ll understand when you’re older. Much older.”

“Yeah,” Benny said, storming toward the stairs, “and sometimes Bennies need to spend some alone time with their honeys—” He stopped and pointed his finger at Ben. “—so BUTT OUT!”

Rey leaned her head in her son’s direction. “Where are you going?”

“COLD SHOWER!” came the call from upstairs.

Ben bopped Leia with one of her ponytails. “I’ll check with Sona and Finn, I’m sure Kyra would love for you to spend the night at their place.” He wrapped his arms back around Rey again and danced with her from side to side. “Ben and Rey gonna go on a date, D-A-T-E…I ran out of ideas.”

Rey laughed, leaned back and parted her lips. Ben tipped down and drowned himself in her heavenly essence, lips wrapped in hers.

“Gross,” Leia said and headed up the stairs.


	2. Benny's Got Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny's partying antics get Ben in trouble, and he has to make a decision that will change his life.

“This is nice,” Rey said as she strolled hand in hand with Ben.

Ben inhaled the sea air ripe with poppettes and flatbreads. “Nothing beats a night on Beachwalk.”

She skipped. “I feel like a kid again! Well, teen maybe.” She turned and grabbed his other hand, walking backwards. “Me and my boyfriend out on Beachwalk.”

Ben didn’t feel young at all, but seeing her so exuberant made his heart smile. “I’m not bringing you home by curfew.”

Rey gasped. “You bad boy! I’ll get in so much trouble!”

Ben pulled her close and growled into her neck. “I’m totally going to get you in trouble tonight.” She laughed and threw her arms around him. He hitched her up by her bottom and kissed her. Then again and again until the crowd started hooting.

Ben set her down and put his arm around her, delighting in everything at once. Perfect place, perfect girl, perfect time. With Benny an adult and Leia an impressively sufficient ten-year-old, there was a certain freedom in just being able to enjoy life between stops on their galactic mission.

Pounding music shook the walkway. Rey pointed at a crowd on the beach in the distance, alight with glowing items. “What’s going on there?”

“Eh, probably a beach club party. On warm nights the indoor clubs host their parties on the beach. Only allowed to happen once a month. Ugh, why does it have to be our night?”

Rey spun toward him with glee in her eyes. “Yes! Our night! Oh let’s go, Ben, please?”

Ben shook his head vehemently. “Oh no, nonononononono, anything but that.”

“Oh come on! I want to see you dance.”

“No one, and I can’t stress this enough, no one wants to see me dance.” He pointed to himself. “I don’t even want to _feel_ me dance, let alone see it.”

She put on that pouty face, that irresistible pouty face with those little girl eyes that usually meant he was about to spend more credits than he should. “Beeeeen, I’ve never been to one before. Only time I ever got to dance on Jakku was when I would hang outside the bars at night, all by myself, fighting off drunks.”

Why did she have to bring a terribly sad story into the mix? He turned on equally puppified eyes. “Reyyyy, nooooo.”

She blinked, eyes huge. “Ben?”

His mouth crinkled. Why did she have to be so damn cute? He roared into the sky. “Fiiiiine.”

Rey jumped up and down and yanked him down Beachwalk.

#

The music was _way_ out of Ben’s carefully conserved repertoire, but Rey didn’t seem to mind. She was bouncing along to the beat, her own wild style far from the moves of the young patrons around them. There were a few stares, but none looked mean, just amused. Good. Ben didn’t want to have to Force-fling anyone being rude to his wife.

Rey grabbed his hands and yanked them up and down. “Dance with me!”

 _I came back to life for this?_ Ben forced a grin and tried bouncing along, hoping it was enough for her.

Her nose crinkled as she laughed in delight. At least she was having fun. Although he wasn’t the type to imbibe, he felt maybe he needed a little alcohol to loosen him up. “Wanna get some drinks?”

“After this song!”

Ben swayed, bounced, and tossed his head back a few times, trying to placate his dear wife, and finally that dreadful song ended. They bounded up the steps to the upper platform that held the bar. Ben needed something strong to get through this so-called fun. Rey got something glowing and fruity.

The beat picked up again, and the two watched the young crowd go nuts. This song was popular lately. The crowd started parting in the middle. Ben looked closer, blinked a few times, then grabbed Rey’s arm. “Rey!”

A giant of a man bounded to every step, his long hair tossing back, huge smile one minute, sexy stare another, moving like half the crowd wished they could.

Rey shook her head. “No. Can’t be.”

The young man waved the patrons aside, grabbed something from his hip, and a saber lit in deep blue. He twirled it like it was made of ether, dancing and spinning intermixed with his combat moves Ben had taught him, a light show unlike any other, one no other patron could pull off.

“Ho-ly shit,” Ben said. “Rey, that’s our son.”

Benny flung his lightsaber into the air, spinning in a dangerous arc, and caught it without missing a step to a screaming cheer. He hooked it once again and a crowd of girls spilled in to congratulate him.

Rey blinked. “My baby.”

Benny grabbed two drinks at once and poured them from above into his mouth, the glowing liquid splashing down his body. Then he lifted two giggling girls up on the Force and caught one in each arm, his sleeveless shirt displaying his bulging muscles. Hands in the crowd reached up to feel them.

Ben frowned. “That can’t be my son. Can’t be.”

The crowd started cheering, “BEN! BEN! BEN! BEN!” as he chugged another drink. He howled after he finished it and spun a girl into his arms, mauling her with a kiss.

Rey’s brow turned upward. “My little boy…”

Ben shook his head. “That is _not_ a little boy right there.” He nudged her with his elbow. “Let’s go bug him.”

Rey’s jovial mood from earlier vanished. “No, let him have fun. He deserves it after everything he’s been through, everything he’s done. Let him live his life.” She turned. “Come on, I feel like we should have a game of drunken TIE Fighters.”

Ben brightened. “Beats dancing.” Before turning, he observed his son one more time. What an incredible difference in the two of them considering how alike they were. Ben Skywalker Solo was…popular! Dancing, showing off, girls hanging all over him. The kid who had been bullied for being different was now worshiped for it and was everything Ben never imagined he himself could ever achieve.

Ben smiled, proud father, and also hoping his son didn’t come home too wasted.

#

Ben hadn’t been waiting up, but his senses had been on alert regardless when he woke to the crash of training equipment in the yard. He looked out the window and saw Benny sprawled across the fallen training cane stand.

 _Oh boy._ Ben tiptoed out of the bedroom and swept downstairs and out the back door. Benny was trying to pick himself up but tangled his legs in the wood. Ben shook his head and flipped Benny over.

As he drew close to pick his son up, Benny squished Ben’s face between his hands and smiled. “Daaaad!”

Ben shoved his son’s hands off. “Hey there, Benny. Fun night?”

Benny grabbed his face again, his eyes intense as if he was about to unleash the secrets of the universe. “I had such a fucking fun night.”

Ben wriggled out of his son’s grasp. “Sure looks like it. Come on, let’s get you inside—”

Benny grabbed Ben’s shirt and pulled him close. “Dad, I totally got laid!”

Despite his son’s adult status, that was a bit of a blow coming from his child. “Oh…well, good for you.”

Benny grinned and held up two fingers. “With two girls.” He giggled. “At the same time!”

Ben stared at his son, mouth open, realizing how much of his life he wasted with Snoke and the First Order when he could have been having drunk sex with two women at a time like his kid now. “Well…shit. Congratulations.”

Benny tried to force himself up. “I have to tell Mom—”

“Oh bleeding hell—no you don’t. You’re going straight to bed—fuck’s sake your shirt’s a disaster.”

Benny shoved his finger in Ben’s face. “I didn’t puke on it! I didn’t puke at all.”

Ben didn’t want to touch the young man. He lifted him up on the Force. “Yeah, well maybe you should.” He waved his fingers to yank Benny’s shirt off. “Deal with that mess tomorrow.”

Benny made a strange sound. “Dad?”

Ben jolted and flung him out into the grassy field, remembering at the last second to hold his son’s hair back. He hummed to drown out the disgusting noises that followed. “Done yet?”

“…yeah.”

Ben reeled him back in and turned on the hose. Benny made some kind of nonsensical revelation, and Ben aimed the light stream of water at his son’s mouth. Gags, coughs, swear words, then Benny groaning he was good. Ben floated him into the house, up the stairs and set him gently on the young man’s oversized bed.

Benny groaned into his pillow, black waves of hair dangling over his face.

Ben pulled the blanket up over his son’s bare chest and brushed a lock of hair from his closed eyes. “Night Benny.”

#

“MOMMYYYYYYY!” came the deep-voiced cry from upstairs.

This was the second time Ben ever heard Benny call Rey “Mommy.” It was already afternoon, and Alderaan’s youngest prince must have just awakened with a nasty hangover.

Rey perked. “Was that Benny?”

“Ooooh yeah.” Ben didn’t tell Rey about the night’s shenanigans, but she was about to find out for herself. They both jogged up the stairs and found Benny with his second pillow smooshed over his head as he kicked at the blankets.

“Benny?” Rey sat beside him on the bed. “What’s wrong, baby?”

He flailed his hand. “I need an ouch thing! My head really hurts—oh my fucking stars, it really hurts.”

“Oh my—Benny, are you injured? Did you get hurt?” She tried to pull the top pillow away, but he clasped it tighter to himself and squealed.

“OW-HOW! Daylight SUCKS!”

Rey looked up at Ben with wide eyes. “Ben, I think he’s seriously injured, we need to—why are you chuckling?”

Ben couldn’t help himself. Benny whined and dry-sobbed like a big baby. “He’s not injured.”

“How do you—”

“He’s hungover.”

She pressed her lips together. “Hungover?”

Ben sighed. “He had a little too much fun last night, I heard him come in, he was a bit tipsy, I got him into bed.”

“And you didn’t think to _tell_ me?”

Ben brushed it off. “He was fine.”

“Well he’s not now!”

“Mommyyyyy,” Benny whined and pawed at her arm. “Get me an ouch thing.”

Rey smacked his arm. “You brought this on yourself!”

Benny cried out and kicked at the bottom of the bed. “Don’t yell! It hurts!”

“Well maybe you should have—Ben! Stop laughing!”

Ben was trying to hide it behind his hand. “I can’t help it.”

Rey swiped at her comm bracelet. Poe appeared on the projection with a smile. “Hey Rey, to what do I owe—”

“Listen genius, you did this to my son, you tell me how to fix it.” She yanked the top pillow from Benny and he screeched and flailed to get it back.

Poe’s projection blinked. “Whaaaaat?”

“Thanks to your stupid advice, my son was out all night partying and dancing and drinking with girls all over him!”

Poe’s face lit up. “Alright! Benny! That’s my man! Tell me you got laid—”

“POE!”

Ben quickly swiped at his bracelet, brought up Poe and held up two fingers and mouthed, _At once._

Poe brightened like four suns at once. “YES!”

Rey looked back and forth from her projection to Ben. “What—what are you two saying to each other?”

Ben swiped at his bracelet to close the projection and put his arm down. “Just telling him how Benny had a good time.”

Rey glared at him a moment more then turned back to Poe. “What do you do for a hangover this bad?”

“Alright, Medtech for the pain, lots of water, and get some juice of _Skretch_ , they have it in bottles at the pharmacy just for this. He’ll be fine in a few hours.”

Rey didn’t even thank Poe as she angrily swiped at the projection to close it. “Ben, get his _Skretch_ or whatever it is. I’ll get the device.” She smacked Benny’s arm. “I hope you’re proud of yourself!”

Benny whined and pulled the blanket over his head.

Rey stormed out of the room. Ben sucked in his next grin and grabbed her arm. “Hey, why are you so mad?”

“Do you not see him in there?”

“So he had a little too much fun—”

“He’s badly hungover—he shouldn’t be out drinking at all! He’s too young!”

Ben looked at her. “Rey. He’s twenty-two. He’s an adult.”

Rey leaned against the wall and put her hand to her head. “I’m not ready for it. He’s still my baby.”

“And he always will be, but he’s not _a_ child anymore. He’s grown up. We…have to let him be his own man, let him have his fun, make his mistakes. Fuck, I can just imagine someone telling my mother the same things.” He nodded toward the room. “At least he’s just partying, not tearing up the galaxy.”

Rey sighed, sunk. “He grew too fast. I’m not ready to let him go.”

“Mooooooommyyyyyy,” Benny wailed from the room.

Ben shrugged. “Still a big baby in some ways. Let me go get his juice or we’ll never hear the end of this.”

Wordless, Rey slunk toward the Medkit.

#

Benny sat at the kitchen table with his eyelids lowered, poking at his breakfast, hair hanging in his face. Ben kissed Rey and Leia as they left for their shopping trip and sat with his son. “Any better?”

Benny groaned. “Still waiting for the appetite to come back.”

“Poe said by the end of the hour you should start feeling like yourself again.”

“I’m never drinking again.”

“Yeah, you’re totally drinking again.” Ben tilted his head. “Maybe tone it down a little next time. If I had found you any later I’d be hosing off more than your mouth.” He reached over and patted his son’s forearm. “At least you had fun, right?”

Benny grinned. “It was a good time. Really good time.”

Ben leaned back in the chair. “What did you use for protection?”

Benny’s grin dropped. “Uhhh…ummmm…”

Ben shoved his hand through his hair. “Benny, come on. We talked about this.”

“Did I mention I was really drunk?”

Ben looked up at the ceiling. “Fuck…”

“I… _think_ they said they had something. Night’s a little fuzzy.”

“Yeah, well don’t rely on that.” He licked his lips. “We’re getting you a device.”

Benny looked up with disgust. “Fert-stop? Dad, no.”

“Dad yes, or I won’t be the only person called Dad around here.”

“Oh come on, I heard those things make it so you can’t get it up anymore.”

“Benny, that’s the stupidest thing I ever heard. And for the record, I have one. And trust me, I have no problems. None whatsoever.”

“Dad, no. I don’t want to hear about your bedroom antics.”

“Well just know that it’s safe and effective and you are getting one, end of story.”

Benny buried his head in his arms, then looked up above them. “Did you have one when you were my age?”

Uncomfortable moment of the day. “I…didn’t need one at your age.”

“Hrm?”

Ben inhaled and didn’t look at his son. “I was urged…at the threat of violence, to…curb that appetite. I focused completely on my training and the First Order. Barely even touched myself until I met your mother—this is probably more than we need to discuss.”

Benny buried his face again and coughed. Then again. Only he wasn’t coughing as his shoulders shook from laughter.

Ben ran his fingers through his hair. “Great, yeah, very funny.” Benny laughed harder. “Just hilarious. You should count your blessings. We had very different lives growing up. So you…you…just get out there and have fun, for both of us. Do what I couldn’t. Enjoy your youth, your life. When I died…as the last bits of energy drained out of my body, I realized how much of my life I had squandered, just wasted, that I would never get back again. I was only lucky that my mother put in that request to Nara. So much I missed out on…” He looked at Benny, who had finally stopped laughing. “But you don’t have to miss out on anything. Have fun—” He pointed. “—but safe fun! I’ll set up the appointment, go with you and everything.”

Benny softened, nodded. “Okay, Dad.”

#

Rey seemed in a far better mood after shopping and probably spent way more than she should have. But Ben didn’t bug her about it. It was rare for Rey to spend on herself, and with the mood she had been in, it was worth whatever credits she blew just to feel better.

Leia came home with a ridiculous amount of dresses and spent half the night trying them on and prancing before every mirror. At least their little girl was still just that, little.

But then she spent the rest of the night in her room reading some ancient Jedi text, and Ben was glad that even if his baby girl was still little, she wasn’t a baby.

That meant he had Rey to himself.

After a movie and a little wine, he sat with pink cheeks watching her pace about their bedroom. He liked to watch her move, the bounce in her step, the graceful turns she made, the curvy lines about her body. That wine was really good.

Then she sat. “I want another baby.”

Ben swallowed with his suddenly dry throat. “What?”

She turned to him, full of seriousness despite the smile on her face. “I want another baby.”

That statement had the reverse effect on his growing desire. “Um…what?”

“It makes perfect sense. It’s why I’ve been so bothered lately. Benny’s an adult, Leia’s a big girl now, and I don’t want to stop being Mommy.”

“You’re not—”

“Ben, I’ve been thinking about this a while now. And when we were shopping, I saw this woman with her little baby and I just melted and wanted so badly to hold it in my arms, and that’s when I knew.” She took his hands. “Ben, let’s have another baby.”

Ben tipped his head forward. “Rey. I’m fifty-two.” He shook his head. “I’m not exactly in my prime to go chasing a little baby around again.”

“But it’s never just been us. Leia’s big enough to help, Benny’s a responsible adult despite last night’s ridiculousness. Finn, Sona, and their Kyra are sharing a wall with our house, Poe and Zorri are nesting next to them. Tarn and Jorn with their two are at the end. And we all share duties with the kids, you know that. How many times did you rock Tevi and Jeel to sleep, their little tails wrapped around your arm.”

Ben smiled. “Tarn and Jorn’s species are really cute as babies.”

“They helped with Leia, we helped with them, she helps them and her and Kyra are inseparable. We’re all one big family, it’s not just you who has to take on all the work yourself.”

Ben shrugged. “I was kind of getting used to the idea of it being us, just free to do whatever we wanted. This…will change everything. Again.”

“Ben…” She put her hand to his cheek. “I know I have a long life to live after these moments. And I don’t get to keep you around for all of it. I need this, this bit of you. I want to see your face in our kids long after you’re gone. And I want this baby. Just one more time, Ben.” She put her other hand to his face. “I know this is going to sound weird, but I absolutely love the feeling of growing your babies inside of me.”

Her smile, so sweet, so angelic, so incredibly beautiful. From that moment she kissed him on Exegol and he saw her smile, he knew he’d give everything of himself to continue to see it on her lovely face, forever and always.

Terror gripped his pounding heart, all those thoughts of diapers and mistakes and angry Rey snarling at him feeding his fear. But he couldn’t resist those eyes and that smile then, nor could he now. He kissed her lips and pulled her against his chest. “Okay.”

Her breath hitched. “You mean it?”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as he lay back on the bed. “I mean it. If you want a baby, we’ll have a baby.” He kissed her head. “Anything for you.”

She laughed into his chest, and he felt the wetness of her joyful tears. “Thank you.”

#

“Girl as pretty as you should be a model, not working here.”

Ben stared in exasperation at his son who picked the fertility clinic to hit on a girl. The receptionist’s cheeks turned pink, and he knew that kind of smile anywhere.

“Really?” the girl said.

Ben rolled his eyes. How did she fall for that line? Then again, with the way Benny was hanging in that window, the charm and smile turned up full blast, and the fact that he wore a tank top, showing off his muscles, there wasn’t too much surprise.

“Definitely.” Benny ran his hands through his jet black hair and let the locks fall forward. That was one of Ben’s moves! “With that hair, those eyes, bet the camera loves you too, am I right?” The girl giggled. “Am I right?”

The girl giggled again, melting in her seat, then looked around. “You should probably sit down. My boss is giving me the eye.”

Benny gave a soft whine, pouted his lips, and looked up with puppy-dog eyes. Ben was ready to hit him with a datapad. Benny softened, straightened. “Okay, but before I go.” He held out his hand toward the center of the waiting room. A flower from the vase on the table lifted into the air and floated over toward him. He let it drift to the awestruck girl to land in her waiting hands. “A thing of beauty deserves another.”

That was it. “Benny!”

Benny rolled his eyes and nodded toward Ben. “That’s my dad. He’s old and needs my help—”

“Ben Solo!”

Benny straightened, gave a little kissy face and winked at the girl before sitting next to his father.

Ben glared at him. “Have you no shame?”

Benny projected a screen from his comm bracelet. “Shame is for people who aren’t as sexy and irresistible as me.”

“Alright, thankfully you lack my social awkwardness, but hitting on the receptionist at a fertility clinic?”

Benny brightened. “Hey, she can look up my comm number any time she wants! I might have a date for this weekend.”

“Your Fert-stop device needs a full week to make sure you’re cleared out.”

Benny draped dramatically in his chair. “You’re killing my game.”

“Maybe you should try a relationship instead of a game.”

“Guh—Dad! I have the rest of my life for that! Wasn’t it you who said I should have fun for the both of us?”

“I mean in quality, not quantity!”

“Same difference!”

A worker in uniform stepped into the waiting room. “Ben Solo?”

Both men answered at once, “Yes?”

“Uh…okay. Whose device is going in and whose is coming out?”

Ben raised his hand. “I’m the out.”

Benny slunk. “My dad’s making me be the in.”

“Well ‘in,’ come on in.”

Ben leaned toward his son. “You need me to go in there with you?”

“No! I’m a man. I can handle this on my own.” He stood, straightened, and strode to the doorway. Two seconds after entering: “Yes! Dad, I’m scared.”

Ben looked up at the ceiling, sighed, and stood.

#

Ben exited the clinic feeling a little discomfort but not bad at all. Benny wore the most sour look on his face as if Ben had forced him to get neutered. “By the stars, Benny, you’re going to live, I promise.”

“It’s achy.”

“Know what else is achy? Carrying a screaming baby that’s ripping your hair out of your scalp.” And Ben wasn’t looking forward to that now.

Benny merely growled.

“Hey, at least we got you the good one. Senses activity and performs scans to clear any STD’s off of you. I’m not sure they even had that option when I got mine.”

“Great, time-tested, totally won’t go on the fritz and burn my dick off.”

“You know, for a twenty-two-year-old warrior of the Force stronger than me, you can be the biggest baby in the galaxy.”

Benny growled louder. “Why are you two lunatics having another baby, anyway? Weren’t we enough trouble?”

“Because your mother can’t make you stay home and pretend you’re ten anymore.”

“So you don’t want this?”

Ben sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I want this for your mom. I’m…still warming up to the idea, but I’m not going to deny her. Just hard, you know?”

Benny snorted. “Yeah, I kept coming to your rescue, remember?”

“Yeah yeah. I’m a little better prepared this time.”

They walked in silence, then Benny said, “It’ll be okay. Nice to have another kid brother or sister running around, show them the ropes, keep them out of trouble. It’ll be fun, you’ll see.”

Ben put his arm around his son. “Thanks Benny. I’m glad you have a better head on your shoulders than your old man. You always find a way to keep my ass in gear.”

“Well, you did help me not puke on myself the other day.”

“That is true.”

“Mom ever find out about the two girls—”

“Nooo and don’t you say anything or I’ll be having three more babies.”


	3. The Fungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's not so sure about Rey's idea of fun, but when others ruin her good time, Ben has to come to his wife's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get super naughty and steamy here! Note that while some characters may seem uncomfortable, everything is fully consensual and they are capable of getting out of the situations they find themselves in at any time if they so choose to. Also, note that the place they visit doesn't necessarily follow the same rules as similar places on Earth, so just hop in and enjoy the ride and don't think too hard about it ;)

“What exactly is wrong with sex at home?” Ben asked as Rey dragged him through the streets of Hanna City.

“Our houses are too close together. I don’t want the kids at Finn’s to hear our screaming.”

Ben grinned. “Exactly how much screaming do we plan on doing?”

Rey bit her lip. “A lot, hopefully.” She made a quick turn and pulled him through an unmarked door in an alley.

The room inside was dark and secretive. A man looking like he could give Ben a run for his money in a fistfight loomed behind a desk. Rey didn’t seem bothered by him at all. “Solo, party of two?”

The man checked his datapad. “Go on in. Section twelve.”

Ben pursed his lips. “Rey, where exactly are we—” She yanked him through the double doors, and Ben felt his heart do something between pounding and stopping. “Reyyyyyy?”

Cuffs, chains, whips, way too many bare asses, and he wasn’t sure the guy in section four could breathe. Grunts, screams, someone was crying or having an orgasm or both.

Ben tapped her shoulder. “Rey, did you know—” By the grin on her face, she knew alright. He shook his head. “No, ohhhhh no! I can’t do this.” He turned to scoot out and was blocked by a wall of Force.

Rey drew a finger across his chin. “What’s your hurry?”

Ben shook his head. “Rey, I’m not sure I can do something like this—do we at least have a private room? Because no one looks like they have—”

“They have them available, but ours isn’t one of them. Besides, they said it’s better for first timers to do the open floor plan in case any help is needed.”

“How much do you know about this?! And how? From whom?”

A woman taller and possibly stronger than Ben stepped over, huge biting grin on her face. “Solo party?”

Rey lifted on the balls of her feet in glee. “That’s us!”

The big woman cocked her head. “Follow me.”

Ben heaved in a breath. “Rey, I don’t—” Not only did she pull him by the hand but shoved him from behind on the Force as well. Section twelve was a little quieter, but still out in the open. Ben could see a couple across from them, the man riding his wife like a horse, cracking at her thigh with a riding crop.

The giant leaned toward Rey. “You remember the rundown of the equipment?”

Ben stared at Rey with his mouth agape. “You had a rundown?! Where was I for all this?!”

Rey smiled. “Yes, thank you so much.”

“Remember,” said Ms. Giant, “if you need any help, need some pointers, or someone tries to get fresh you don’t want in your party, just call your section number and I’ll be right here.”

“Wait!” Ben said. “Someone could join us?”

Rey thanked the beast and grinned at Ben. “Ready?”

“I’m…not sure for what.”

“The slowdown word is Porg, the stop word is Falcon.”

“…Explain.”

“If things get too intense and you don’t like it, say Porg. If you want to stop completely and end the play, say Falcon.”

“Why can’t I just say slow down and stop?”

She growled in frustration. “That’s just how this works! Do I have to get all into explanations?”

Ben scratched his head. “Okay, Porg and Falcon, got it, I guess. Now what?”

Rey unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his skin. “Let’s start there.”

“Okayyyy.” He smirked. “I don’t mind so far.”

Rey grasped his wrist and slipped a C-leather cuff over it. It closed with a beep rather snug, chain dangling to the wall.

Ben raised his brow. “Oh, so _I’m_ the one who’s…going…” He looked up and down the wall as Rey slid a cuff over his other wrist, then turned his eyes to her. “You realize I can get out of this with a thought, right?”

Rey leaned in close to his face. “Yeah, but do you _want_ to?”

He thought about it, then kissed her nose. “Nah. I’ll play.”

Big smile back on her face. She pressed a button, and the chain retracted, pulling his arms up high over his head before locking in place. She braced his ankles next. He gave a tug at all restraints. “Not bad. I feel pretty secure. Now what do you plan to do to me, my dark empress?”

Rey pulled something out of a compartment. “Open.”

With one raised eyebrow, he opened his mouth to have a ball gag stuffed in it. As she strapped it on, he sent her, _You’re serious about this._

“It’s just a bit of fun.” She drew a finger along his cheek. “I’m going to get the blindfold.”

_Ahhh crap._

“Shit! Where’s blindfold? I’ll be right back, let me get Bootsy.”

The giant’s name was Bootsy?! _Wait! Don’t leave me here like this!_

Ben hung there, breathing, looking about the room, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. This wasn’t exactly how he planned to have his inaugural sperm-load sex session, but if Rey wanted to do it the kinky way, who was he to deny her? Soon it would be babies and toddlers and sassy kids and depressed teens and drunk horny adults, so—

“Oh YES! We are going to have the best fucking time here!”

Ben turned white. This couldn’t be happening.

The deep, loud, hooting voice grew louder. “We’re in thirteen, baby! My lucky fucking number!”

Ben used the Force to undo the ball gag and stuffed it back into the compartment. As soon as the giant young man turned the corner, Ben spit, “Benny! Get out of here!”

Benny turned to him and froze. “What…the fucking shit?”

Ben clenched his teeth. “Get out before your mother sees you here!”

Benny’s eyes turned to saucers. “She’s here?!” He looked both ways and—

“BENNY?!” came the horrified screech.

Benny screamed and shielded his eyes. Rey had changed into a C-leather halter and tight pants, really not a big deal at all, but the overall situation could not have been more horrifying.

“Ben Skywalker Solo! You get out of here this instant!”

Benny turned and charged away, eyes still shielded. “Yes, Mother.”

“And don’t come back! Ever!”

“Not without checking the reservation list first!” He burst out the door before she could say anything else.

Rey turned to Ben. “I cannot believe that just happened. I am mortified.”

“Yeahhh, I’m a bit mortified myself.”

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“Where is your gag?”

“Ah—I…you know I took it off—Benny was coming and—”

“Did I _tell_ you to take it off?”

Ben blinked. “No.”

Rey yanked something hooked behind her and gave him a snap with a thin cane.

He reared from the sting on his leg. “Heyyy.” Even over his pants it had some bite.

She slid the cane up to his cheek. “You only do what I tell you to do, understand?”

Seemed like she was back in the game. “Yes, empress.”

Rey ran her finger down his lips. “You know I want to be sweet to you.” She gave him a few light taps on the chest with the cane. “So you better not make me angry or I’ll have to punish you. Now, where’s that gag?”

As she bent toward the compartment, Ben said, “You can punish me all you—FUCKING SHIT!”

Poe strode over wearing a collar and not much else. “Oh-ho this is a fucking classic right here.”

Ben tipped his head back and considered running himself through with his own lightsaber. “You have to be kidding me.”

“Poe!” Rey said. “What the hell are you doing here—DID YOU TELL BENNY ABOUT THIS PLACE?!”

Poe sucked in his lips. “…no.”

Rey shook the cane at him. Then Zorii arrived, yanked Poe back by his collar, and looked Ben up and down. She was wearing a lot less than Rey, and Ben was trying his best not to look at her.

“Look at Mr. Hero now,” Zorii said. She cocked her head toward Rey. “First time?”

“Yes,” Rey sighed, “and it’s really been hard, have had nothing but interference so far, no offense.”

Zorii yanked Poe close to her face. “Did you interfere with them?”

He gazed at her with dopey eyes. “Yes, mistress.”

“Get on your knees.” He dropped down without hesitation, and she rested a boot on his shoulder. Ben was amazed that Poe seemed to enjoy this. “And did you tell Benny about this place?”

Now Poe was squirming. “Oh come on.”

“ _Did_ you?”

“…maybe.”

Zorii stuck her hand out. “Rey, cane.”

Even Rey didn’t hesitate to obey. Zorii gave Poe a good hard crack against his back that shocked Ben, making Rey jump as well. Poe cried out, cheeks reddening, dopey smile cutting across his face.

Zorii nodded toward Ben. “That one giving you trouble?”

Rey looked around, desperate. Then, “Yes. He took his gag out without my permission.”

Ben dropped his jaw. “Rey!”

Zorii stepped off Poe and shoved him to the floor where he gleefully remained. “Come, let me show you how to work these pathetic little boys.”

Ben shrunk from Zorii as she drew entirely too close. “Rey, REY! You never said we were inviting others to join us!”

Rey tried to say something, then stopped.

Zorii grabbed Ben by the hair and yanked back, making him cry out. “The trick is to make sure you’re in control at all times. You’re too soft.” She gave another yank and Ben was about to start throwing Force if she didn’t stop. “Give him a sense of your command, let him trust that you will take care of him and punish him just right.” She snapped the cane against his chest and he pulled against the restraints. This needed to stop! _REY! This is getting weird! I’m about to yell the Porg word!_

Rey just stood there! Zorii nodded to her. “Go ahead, kiss his pain away. Show him what you can do for him.”

Rey pressed her body against his and kissed at the redness marking his chest. Well, this wasn’t so bad. Her kisses trailed up to his neck and things started sweetening even more.

He received a message from her. _Well then you like weird because you’re hard as a rock._

_Don’t let Poe see!_

“Good,” Zorii said, “now go get the gag and pop it back on him. See if he behaves.”

Rey shoved the ball into his mouth once more and tightened the straps, probably a little tighter than last time. Zorii finally let his hair go, and he was grateful to tilt his face back down. His neck was starting to ache.

“There,” Zorii said. She traced a finger over his forehead, pushed a lock of hair away, and ran down the rest of his cheek. “Isn’t that better? He looks so precious like that, doesn’t he? Silent. Obedient.”

The look in Zorii’s eyes was starting to creep him out. He was supposed to be impregnating _his_ wife, not Poe’s.

“Oh yes,” Rey said, but even she looked uncomfortable.

Zorii held out the cane. “Take this and let me show you how to use it just right on him.”

“I don’t really want to hurt him.”

“He can take it. Here, take this and give me your hand.”

Not for nothing, but Zorii was a lot nicer to Rey than him or Poe. Her hand clasped over Rey’s, and another crack stung him across the stomach. He grunted against the gag and yanked against the restraints.

Rey frowned. “I think that was too much. He doesn’t look too happy.”

He wasn’t thrilled so far.

“Noooo,” Zorii said, “he took it just fine. That’s just a little insolence from your darling little slave, isn’t it precious? Look at those eyes. He still has some bite in him. You train him nice and hard here and you’ll see how even more precious he looks when he’s begging for it.” She looked down at Poe. “Isn’t that right?!”

Poe turned bitter. “No! You’re mean and cruel and I never wanted to be here in the first place!”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!” Zorii took two giant steps in her spike heel boots, yanked a thick C-leather strap from behind her back and cracked one hard into Poe’s ass. He cried out and she yanked him up, pulling hard against his hair like she had done to Ben, gave him another whack across his thigh, and held the strap to Poe’s face. “Right there, Rey, see that look?”

Even Ben was curious. Poe certainly didn’t look miserable. He had his hazy look about him like he couldn’t wait for more.

“That’s a boy trained right. Go ahead and give yours a good training. I need to work this one over.” She hooked a chain to Poe’s collar.

Poe waved. “Have fun, kids—” He lurched forward as Zorii led him around the corner.

Rey turned back to Ben, looking more confused than he’d seen her in ages. “I’m not sure how to feel about those two.”

_Yeah, me neither._

Rey took a breath, held up the cane, and swung hard. Ben closed his eyes before impact but only felt a light sting on his arm. He opened one eye to figure out what she would do next.

She just seemed confused, bottom lip in her teeth. Then she straightened and held the cane to his face. “Are you going to do as your Empress tells you?”

He wanted to nod and get this over with sooner, but she had really wanted to play this game. He had to commit to it. He shook his head. _I’ll never tell you where the base is!_

Her eyes darkened, and for a second there, he actually felt a twinge of concern. He had seen that face before, in old visions of Rey becoming his dark empress for real. She grasped his hair and pulled his head back. Why did the women like doing that so much tonight?

“I will ask you one more time. Tell me what I want to know or I will make death seem like a healthy alternative.”

Ben narrowed his eyes. _I’ll take anything you hand out, but I’ll never betray the Resistance!_

Eyes dark again, she swung that cane and snapped it hard against his chest. He cried out against the gag, bucking against the restraints. That was harder than he expected!

“By the stars, Ben, I’m so sorry.” Rey dropped the cane and placed her hands over the red streak. She kissed his chest, kissed it over and over, then put her hands to his face. “I didn’t mean to do it that hard, I’m sorry.”

_No, it’s okay. Better than getting stabbed with a lightsaber._

“Yes, but I got carried away.” She leaned her head against his chest, and he would have held her, but he couldn’t. “Maybe this was all a bad idea. I thought it would be a bit of fun, but then Zorii kind of…well she’s clearly a lot better at this than I am, more into it, I don’t know, and seeing Poe like that—I’m never getting that out of my head. And Benny! Going to smack that kid senseless next time I see him.”

_We can still have fun. Just do it how you want to do it. I’ll play along. I have been, haven’t I?_

“Yes but…” She leaned back, looked at him. She ran her hands along his chest, up his arms, then to his neck, down to his stomach. “Maybe I got carried away, I don’t know. I didn’t mean to hit you that hard, and then when I saw your body…” She put her hand to her head. “It brought back too many memories of you being hurt, and it stopped being fun.”

_Awww, Rey…I’m fine, really._

“But I’m not. I don’t know what I was thinking doing this.” She unhooked the gag and drew it from his mouth. “Let’s just go. We can just do it at home.”

The chains loosened, straps beeped and fell from his wrists and ankles. “But what about all the screaming we’re supposed to do?”

She gave him a half-hearted smile. “I’m sure we’ll have just as much fun at home.”

Rey looked so damn disappointed, even if she tried to hide it. Poor thing was just trying to have a little fun outside the norm, and everyone had to go and ruin it for her. He put his hand to her cheek and brushed its softness with his thumb. “I promise I’ll make you scream before the night is over.”

#

Rey

Ben looked so sweet standing there, concern in his eyes, red marks screaming across his big, beautiful chest. What the hell was she thinking setting this up? It looked so fun in the advertisement. Between the interference, Zorii being a hundred times better at this, Poe looking like Rey never wanted to see him look ever again, and her son coming to a place like this!

But that wasn’t the whole of it. She and Ben often played games reminiscent of their past, toying with whom the Supreme Leader is, who has the secret maps and plans, etc. But then Ben started calling her Empress, talked about the Resistance stuff, and she suddenly holding all the power, it went so quickly to her head. When he wrenched in pain, she had a flashback to after Palpatine had drained them on Exegol, Ben writhing on the ground. The memories of what happened after punched her in the gut, and all the fun she had in her head just drained out.

She couldn’t see Ben hurt, even if he was willing to play along.

“Let’s just clean up,” she told him. She turned and bent over to pick up Ben’s shirt and was grabbed so suddenly from behind her entire body went into defensive mode. A giant hand to her throat drew her head back, other hand planted firmly against her hip, Ben pressing himself into her from behind.

“Who the hell told you we were done here?” Ben’s voice was so deep and breathy in her ear she immediately felt heat build in her southernmost regions. He pushed her up against the wall, his entire body flat against hers, his broad chest dwarfing her back, muscular legs nudged right behind hers so she couldn’t slip away. He trailed his heavy, hot breaths up and down the side of her neck. “You think I don’t understand what’s going on here?” Both hands slid over her hips, finding their way to the creases of her thighs.

This sudden aggressive turn was surprising, but she found herself immobile, melting beneath his command. “Ben?”

He pressed his hips up against her bottom, his hardness calling out to her aching need for it. He trailed his breaths from her shoulder up the side of her face. “No, I get it.” That deep voice was so reminiscent of the interrogation chair, lightly terrifying and deeply erotic. “This place looked like it would be so much fun, but you couldn’t tell the truth, could you? What you really wanted to do? What you really wanted from me?”

He grasped her arms and planted them high on the wall. The C-leather cuffs rose into the air on the Force and wrapped around her wrists, chains pulling until taut. His fingers skidded down her skin to the clasp on the halter top.

His black hair, swirling with an occasional silver thread, fell like a curtain around her face. She was obfuscated by him, consumed on all sides with his massive proportions, surrounded and held captive. He spoke into the top of her head as he unhooked the clasp. “You never wanted to do this to me, did you?” He panted into her hair, his fiery breath tingling her scalp and sending the sensation along the length of her body. “Answer me.”

“No,” she whispered.

“You wanted this all for yourself and didn’t know how to ask.” He slid his tongue along the ridge of her jawline, flicked his tongue against her earlobe, and breathed his heat over her ear. “Isn’t that right?”

Rey couldn’t believe the biting desire inside of her. She was afraid to look into his eyes and see the dark lord of yesteryear, but she knew he was there, and he was overpowering her, and every dark dream she ever had of him during that time was coming to life right now. “Yes.”

He nudged his lips right up to her cheek. “Yes, what?”

She breathed. “Yes, my dark lord.”

He pulled down her halter top, baring her for the world to see. She gasped and instinctively went to cover herself, only to find her wrists bound.

“Ohhhh, we’re gonna have some fun now.” His voice was so reminiscent of Kylo of yesteryear she thought she would both scream and orgasm at the same time. His hand reached out to catch the blindfold she had retrieved earlier. He slid it over her eyes, plunging her into darkness. “There, isn’t that nice?”

She nodded.

“You should thank your dark lord.” He pulled aside and cracked his hand against her bottom. “He’s being so good to you. You wouldn’t want him to have to punish you, would you?”

Maybe, but she shook her head no.

“Then what do you say?”

“Thank you, dark lord.”

“That’s a good girl.” He slid his hand up her back, toward the clasp on the back portion of the halter top, and let the garment drop to the floor. He growled into her neck, nibbling at her skin as his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs and forefingers teasing at her nipples. His hips arched against her once more, his massive hardness grinding against her. How deeply she wished he’d just thrust it inside her already.

He pulled her backwards a little, the chain loosening to give them room, and stepped back. Moments later, his hands grasped her tight pants and pulled them down in one swoop. They disappeared, she wasn’t entirely sure how, probably teleported.

He paced around her from one side, behind her to the other, and back. “Look at you now, bare to the world. Everyone can see that tight little body of yours. How does it feel to know the world is looking at that bare little body?”

Terrifying? Tantalizing? Like she wanted to run away and fuck him at the same time?

“Answer me!” He cracked her in the rear. She cried out and wished he would just fuck her insane already. “You like it, don’t you? I see it. I see what’s inside of you. I saw how badly you wanted this. And now I’m going to give it to you.”

“Please,” she whispered.

“Ohhhh…” She felt him stand before her, his lips by hers. “…you want it, don’t you?”

She nodded, breathing, shaking.

He shoved his kiss deep down into her throat, then breathed at her neck. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“So much. Please give it to me.”

“Nooooo, I don’t believe you.” His mouth enveloped just about her entire breast in one giant suckle, ending with a nip at her peak. “I don’t believe you at all.”

“Please! Give it to me!”

“No. I’m not convinced.”

She heard him walk away. She felt so bare and alone with a thousand strange eyes on her at once. “Ben? Ben? Where did you go?” No answer. “Ben?!” It was one thing when he was covering her, but to leave her out in the open like this? “Ben!”

She gasped as movement flickered at every pleasure center at once. It would have brought her to her knees if the chains weren’t holding her up. She still didn’t know where he was, but he was using the Force to pleasure her while her body was on display for the whole building to gawk at.

The idea alone almost made her finish prematurely. The movement immediately stopped.

“Oh no you don’t,” came Ben’s deep, dark voice. “You don’t get to come without my fucking permission, you hear me?” His body pressed up against her from the front, his hot chest dwarfing hers, his hardness nudging right against her already swollen clit. She arched up against him, wrapping a leg around his hip to press him into her, if only he wasn’t still wearing his pants.

“Please Ben, please give it to me.”

He pulled her hair back, heavy breath funneling across her face. “What the fuck did you just call me?”

“M-my dark lord.”

“Say it again.”

“My dark lord!”

He slid two of his giant fingers up into her and caressed her clit with his thumb. “Now tell me what you want and say it right.”

“Please give it to me.” Oh how did he know how to hit every right spot inside and outside of her?

His hand picked up in speed. “Give it to me _what?_ ”

“Give it to me, my dark lord.”

His lips were right outside hers. “Say it so everyone can _hear_ you.”

“I…I can’t.”

“No?” He growled at her neck, ran his tongue up her throat then plunged it into her mouth while sliding in and out of her at a rapid pace. “I’m going to make you say it.” She heard him unclasp his belt and pants. His hand slipped out of her and she felt his hot, thick manhood slide between her thighs and come to rest just outside her aching crease. His hand gripped her hair, his mouth breathing heat across her ear. “Do you want this?” he whispered.

And she did, so badly. “Uh huh.”

“Then you say it…so everyone…can hear you.”

She wanted to, but just couldn’t muster the courage to do it. “I can’t…”

He slipped away from her, leaving her cold and alone again. She missed his protective warmth already, wanted to hide in the mountain of his body, away from all these prying eyes. Where did he go?

Crack! His hand sent stinging tingles into her rear once more. “You will do—” Crack! “—as your dark lord says!” Crack! “Say it!”

It was so embarrassing, too embarrassing. How could she possibly say it loud like he wanted? Then a wave of Force crept over her, every single spot of pleasure on her body, her neck, breasts, nipples, the skin between her thighs, both of her internal and external deepest centers of pleasure, all of it, at once, on heavenly fire, weakening her knees so much she fell forward. He caught her in an instant from behind, his hot manhood pressed between her thighs, knocking at her entrance.

His breath was at her ear and neck again. “If you want this, if you want me to fuck you and fuck you until you scream for mercy, then you beg me for it so the whole fucking building can hear it. Say it.”

She could only breathe as he tantalized every spot at once. “Ben…”

“Wrong!”

“I can’t!”

“Do it!”

“Please!”

“Please what?”

“PLEASE FUCK ME MY DARK LORD! FUCK ME JUST FUCK ME PLEASE! MY DARK FUCKING LORD!”

He purred beside her ear, little kisses on her jaw and neck. “That’s a good girl. That’s a very good girl.”

Finally she felt him pressing to her entrance. There was no resistance. He slid in deep and hard, fucking her from behind, pounding into her while he kept her senses alert and alive with the Force.

“You like that, I know you like that. That’s what you wanted all along, isn’t it?”

By the stars, he always felt so thick and good inside of her. “Uh huh.”

“You silly little Jedi girls just love to be fucked by your dark lords, don’t you?”

In any second she was going to completely fall apart. “Mm hm.”

“You see those red lightsabers and you just want us to fuck you right into the ground, don’t you?”

She was so close. “Yes!”

“No, we’re fine here.”

“What?”

“Go back to your section—Poe? What are you doing?”

Rey felt a hand grab her breast. She gasped as Ben said, “Quit grabbing my wife’s tits!”

Rey was about to Force-punch Poe when she realized the hand was way too big to be Poe’s. She chuckled when she realized the game.

“I needed to slow you down,” Ben said, still pounding into her. “You were right on the edge.”

Rey flung the cane up on the Force and cracked him in the ass.

“Ow! Zor—” Ben stopped and growled at Rey’s back. “You bad girl.”

“One good turn deserves another.”

“Mmm…I’m going to fuck you into oblivion, you know that?”

She felt the heat building back up. “Yes.”

“You want that, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You bad bad little Jedi girl, fucking a Sith lord right outside your Master’s door.”

“Mm hm.” Something about him talking like this always put her right at the edge again.

“You can’t resist the power of the darkness, or my big fucking cock inside you, can you?”

“No, my dark lord.”

“Say it.”

“I can’t resist you.”

“Say what you really mean. Say what I want to hear, and say it like you mean it.”

Right as it was cresting, right as she was about to hit that high, she cried, “FUCK ME YOU DARK FUCKING LORD! FUCK ME HARD!” She gasped for breath as her orgasm broke over her in such intense waves she screamed out for the entirety of Chandrila to hear. Ben roared behind her, his body bucking against her, pressing her up against the wall.

Ben leaned his sweaty face toward hers, kissed her softly about her cheeks as his manhood spasmed one more time. He took his kisses down her neck, to her shoulder, as the restraints snapped off her wrists. She slid off the blindfold and turned to him. That sweet softness was back in his eyes and face, as if the man who’d just had his way with her was someone else and she was back with her cuddly, sweet Ben.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her, and she felt safe and covered by his body once again. Around them applause erupted. Ben laughed in their kiss and hid his head under her chin in embarrassment. Rey felt just as ridiculous but waved to their fans.

#

Rey sat wrapped in Ben’s arms as they rode the transport home. There was something special about being in his big, powerful grasp that always seemed to make the rest of the universe fall away.

“Wasn’t quite how I expected the evening to turn out,” Rey said, “but I had an incredible time.” She kissed his chin. “Thank you for making it special.”

“Oh, it goes down in the memory books alright.” He chuckled into her hair and kissed her head.

“How do we ever look Poe and Zorii in the face again?”

“Screw them, how do we look our son in the face again?”

Rey snickered into his chest. “This had to be the strangest night we ever had, but damn was it fun.”

“Yes it was, my love.”

When they arrived home, Poe and Zorii were just entering their house. Poe waved. “Have fun?”

Ben pointed his finger. “We never speak of this night again, you hear me?”

Poe waved him off. “Of course, come on, we’re all adults. Our little secret, right?”

Ben pressed his lips together. “Right.”

“Well, goodnight my dark lord!” Poe burst into his house after Zorii and slammed the door shut.

Ben stared at the shut door. “Asshole.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Forget it, come on.” They entered the living room, switched on the light, and jumped a mile at the figure on the couch.

Benny glared at them. He stood, took a breath, and pointed his finger. “We will never speak of tonight. Not ever. This night never happened.” He shook his finger once then ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

Ben looked at Rey, and Rey looked at Ben. Both fell against the wall in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanna City is way too small for Ben and Benny!


	4. The Darkness Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has another fun idea, one that terrifies Ben. But what's even more frightening is what draws up in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another naughty, steamy romp fraught with danger.

Ben entered the sizeable building first, yet another unmarked mystery door. They’d had fun at the dungeon, well, sort of, eventually, maybe, but Ben wasn’t looking forward to another round.

Nope, no dungeon in here. Looked more like an abandoned ship hangar. Spacious, not at all sexy.

“Kinky,” he said, looking around. “Full of…really sexy…Rey what the hell are we doing here?”

She said nothing, only slid the bolt lock shut and chained the handle with a padlock.

Ben frowned. “You know that’s a fire safety hazard, right?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Really Ben?”

“Seriously, what are we doing here?”

“Look around.”

Ben shrugged and strolled about. Parts, giant hunks of ship hulls here and there. A sizable couch lay in a corner, a bed looked somewhat inviting, in better shape than most things in there. He grinned. “I get it, we’re doing a sexy Scavenger Rey meets Kylo on Jakku thing, right?”

He turned. Rey was nowhere to be found. “Rey?” No answer. “Baaaaaby?” He sighed and kept his thoughts to himself, wondering what ridiculous idea she had this time. He strolled, whistling, waiting, occasionally kicking a can or flight control handle.

Ben turned the corner of a rather sizable piece of hull. The sound of a lightsaber put him on guard, an instinctual reaction he couldn’t control if he tried. But that’s not what froze his heart.

The light emanating from inside the hull wasn’t yellow. It was red.

Rey leapt out at him with an overhand strike he met with a whip of his saber, blue clashing against red in the dark. She was dressed in black C-leather from neck to toe, and if he wasn’t so deeply in shock he would be totally digging the skin-hugging getup.

“Rey?!”

She swung at him with no reserve, far more aggressive than in their training.

“Rey!” He blocked three more strikes. “The fuck you’d get a red lightsaber from?!”

She said nothing as she struck at him with no mercy, her sweet hazel eyes grown to an unholy dark that sparked a chill in his spine. He wasn’t sure what was going on, what kind of kink this was, but after her swipe left a sizzling hole in his shirt, he realized he needed to get a little more serious about this.

He met her strikes with equal fervor, blocking hard with intent to knock the blade out of her hand. But she just recovered with speed and grace afforded to a body that still moved as if she was twenty. His not so much.

He tripped and fell backwards. Her strike flamed toward him, and he rolled out of the way just in time before it sizzled into the concrete floor. That was way too close!

“Rey! What the hell’s the matter with you?” He blocked three more strikes and still received no response. _Rey? REY! Do you hear me? What’s happening to you?!_

Rey blasted him with the Force, and if he didn’t use his own to slow himself, he would have slammed against the wall. He skidded to a stop when he hit the floor and reached out in time to block her blast of lightning.

What the hell was happening? “REY! It’s Ben! Snap out of it!”

She did some sort of acrobatic spin that surprised him so much he didn’t notice she hooked his leg until he fell on his back. The red saber slammed down hard, pressing against his blue, Rey leaning all her weight on her blade. Red and blue glowing against her face, lighting on her skin, flashing in her eyes. He remembered this, felt this. Starkiller base, out in the snow, only he was the violent aggressor trying to overpower her, she not helpless but certainly not at his level.

Their sabers grew closer to his neck, and the fact that he wasn’t strong enough to push her off anymore just dug things in further. Something had to happen. He’d never felt he was in danger from his own wife, but this time…

And then something lit in him. Burned in him.

Looking in her eyes, darkness and that predatory hunt, the thrill of the kill. And somewhere, buried inside of him after long years of non-use, the darkness awakened in him. Suddenly he no longer felt like he was at a disadvantage, suddenly this all felt so familiar, so pure, so deeply violent yet thrilling and laced with intoxication.

A growl burned in his throat, venom pumping through his veins. He hooked her legs and shoved her off balance before rising with a spin of his saber. He struck at her with the full weight of his body, every muscle primed and snapping into action, his body moving like it hadn’t in years. She met him with equal viciousness, and the desire to overpower this nimble and biting Dark girl roared inside of him with flames of fury and desire. Her aggressive little display was now reversed on her, returned into the hands of the master of Darkness, and he could see in her eyes she knew how far the tables had turned. He chased her into the maze of hull parts, but even at her advanced speed and dexterity, he still bore upon her like a monstrous wildcat after its kill.

She leapt up into the high spaces, and he sprung up after. Damn, this was fun! Seeing her little body back away from him, the nervousness edging along her skin, the whip of her head as she searched for a way out. She had no idea how it fed the hunger in him.

There atop the highest scrap he stalked her, she with nowhere to go. He couldn’t wait to run his hand up her throat, bend her body to him and make her submit to his power. He grabbed her on the Force to hold her still and watched as the fear rode into her eyes. Yes, he would have her now.

Flash of darkness in her eyes and he fell back from her blast. She leapt from the top of the hull, silly little thing, and he leapt right after her, softening his landing with his power. There she was sprinting again, that body squeezing beneath that tight black C-leather. He couldn’t wait to peel it off of his prize.

Ben ran after her, funneling breaths, body alive and on fire with the heat of the Darkness pumping through him. Another exchange of strikes and he finally backed her into a corner. Still she fought, skirting for an escape she would not have this day. With a hard swing and push of Force, he knocked the saber out of her hand and immediately drew it into his own. He hooked his blue one and pointed the blazing red at her.

Ah yes, this felt nice, felt right. Malevolent heat extending the power surging through him, the glow against his skin familiar and seductive. And she, precious little thing, backing away, as helpless as the day he found her.

“Ben!” she said.

He shook his head, haunting grin on his face. “Oh no. You don’t get to call me that now, not after what you drew out in me.”

Her chest rose and fell with her breaths, breasts swelling and squeezing against that tight leather. They were his now. Everything of hers was his now. He froze her on the Force, then with a wave of his hand watched as her eyes closed, body going limp. He caught her on his arm and clicked off the red saber which he also hooked to his belt. He picked her up and carried her hot, sweaty body across the hangar and to that nice clean bed that waited for them.

He lay her down, pulled the bands out of her hair, and shook it loose about the pillow. He pulled off his shirt and leaned in close to inhale her scent. His hand trailed up her stomach and to the red and blue intertwining pendant on her neck. His fingers pressed the crystals, and he watched as it lit up against her skin.

With a wave of his hand she gasped awake, eyes wary and unsure. He continued to draw his hand up, sliding onto her throat where he could feel her pulse pound beneath his fingertips. He drew his lips toward her cheek, breathing upon her skin as his other fingers slid through her locks of hair.

“Ohhhhh what did you bring out in me, silly girl?”

“Let me go,” she whispered.

“No, not this time.” He dipped down and nipped at her neck. “You don’t get to wake the beast and not put it back in its cage.” He growled into her neck and sunk his teeth in just enough to make her breath catch.

Her chest heaved with breaths against his palm. “Monster!”

He shifted above her to look her in the eyes. “Yes I am!” She must have felt his sentiment because she shrunk from his penetrating gaze. His breaths picking up, against her face, across her neck. He swallowed, burning with desire, raging with fire in his body that needed to be spent. “And now you’ll give it to me.”

He lifted her on the Force, holding her body in the air. With slow, meticulous delight, he unhooked and peeled off her top, freeing those juicy breasts he had been watching all night. She trembled beneath his power, but her eyes never left his, not for a moment. Next came those pants. She had the skimpiest little lace undies on, the kind she knew he liked. These he pulled down with his own hands, fingers caressing down her skin until she was free of them. Damp against his palm, he inhaled and purred at the intoxicating aroma that called him to her.

He drew her body toward him, still beckoned by that scent. Hands grasped her hips, and he pulled her close, watching as her chest rose and fell with her panting breaths, her limbs held still in his power, those eyes pleading and begging.

He stared at her with biting intent. “When you challenge the dark lord, you get exactly what you have coming to you, don’t you?”

Her lips trembled. “Ben?”

He shook his head. “No Ben here. He can’t save you now. Now you belong to me, and I don’t give you back until I’m done with you.”

“Don’t do this, Ben. Please don’t go this way.”

Ben grinned. “Go ahead and stop me.” He planted his mouth on her sweet heat and flickered his tongue into her crease, showing her absolutely no mercy. Her gasp and keening breaths sung into his ears, and by night’s end he was going to fuck her like she’d never been fucked before.

He slid his two fingers into her and thrust right at her favorite spot, her breathy squeals thickening into hefty grunts of passion. His belt unclasped of its own accord, his pants unhooking and freeing his incredibly hard and aching manhood that had been yearning for freedom ever since he chased her through the hangar. Through the Force she stroked him while he ravaged her most sensitive pinnacles of delight.

Ben couldn’t take it anymore. He lowered her body and thrust into her, burying himself deep within her, her tightness enveloping him in utter sensuousness. He pounded into her, showing her absolutely no mercy, for no dark lord would ever grant such a thing.

He lowered her to the bed, starting to lose his capability to keep at this pace while holding her in the air. He shoved her knees over his shoulders and continued to thrust into that soft body that took everything he threw at it and still felt so firm and supple beneath his roving hands.

Rey picked her head up, and he winced from the sudden flash in his head. Eyes narrowed, she pushed at him again. So, she wanted to play that little game? He thrust back at her, seeping back into her mind as she did his, wresting against her will. She clenched her teeth, fighting him, still fighting, but she wasn’t winning this war. This battle belonged to him and she wouldn’t be freed until she was screaming his name and begging for more.

Finally she relented, softening. Good little girl. No need to fight the darkness. He was in control now, he had all the power, no need to—

It happened so fast he wasn’t sure exactly what transpired, but he was now on his back on the bed. She leapt on top of him, slid herself right over his manhood once again and pinned his arms down while she ground against him. He pushed at her, muscles sharp and tight, pushing her back even as she leaned all her weight upon him. No, she wasn’t overpowering him this day. This was his moment to have her in any way he chose, for he had won the battle and would now win the war.

Rey wrested away from him and drew his blue lightsaber to her hand. She swung down hard even as she fucked him, and he drew the red to his aid. He caught her strike, blue and red flashing against their skin, against the matching pendant around her neck, glimmering in her eyes as she bore down on him, hips still rocking against him. He strained, fighting, even as the burning blades grew too close to his neck. Then he drew from the depth of himself, surging with the black fires of darkness, growling as he pushed her blade back. Darkness in her eyes lit by the sabers, teeth clenched, she had never lost the darkness in this fight, only played until she got him under her power.

Or so she thought, for in the end, he was the monster, and she would pay for her attack.

He fluttered the Force against her neck, nipples, clit, everywhere he knew that would make her instantly melt and give in to him. In only four gasping breaths she cried out, her delicious little body clenching in rhythmic waves against him. He thrust off her saber just as he crested into his own completion and roared with the burning fire of too many avenues of desire clashing at once, giving him the hardest and most ripping orgasm he’d ever had.

Ben clicked off the lightsaber as did Rey. Both hilts dropped to the ground as they breathed, two bodies on fire and screaming for relief. The darkness had flooded out with his completion, and by the look in Rey’s eyes, she had experienced the same.

Rey dropped over his body, her sweaty skin cool and slippery as it met his burning chest. He held her in his arms, her soft head beneath his chin as he fought to catch his breath.

“Girl,” he said, shaking his head, “what are you doing to me?”

Rey rolled off of him and plopped beside him, arms out, just as breathless. “Oh you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that. I haven’t seen you come like that in years.”

“Do you have any idea what you drew up in me?”

She trailed her finger through the sweat droplets on his chest. “I knew very well.”

Ben swallowed, still trying to breathe. “It was dangerous. I wasn’t myself. I…I could have hurt you.”

She folded her hands on his chest and leaned her chin on them. “Ben, I’ve watched you master yourself for decades. You have exquisite self control for everything you had been through in the past. Do you think if I didn’t trust Ben to win out in the end I would have ever done this?”

Ben softened, smiled. “You always believed in me. Still do.”

Rey drew a finger along his bottom lip. “Sometimes I just crave it, you know? Thinking back to those days. I fought you off and was right to do so, but secretly, in my dreams, you don’t know what I had you doing to me.”

Ben chuckled. “Oh really?”

“Went a little something like this, actually.”

He cooed in delight, then grew contemplative. “Being like that again…it scared me a little. I thought…it might just overpower me.”

Rey shrugged. “I never feared you. I know how strong you are, more than you’ve ever been.”

“I don’t know, I think you were kicking my ass there.”

“That’s not what I mean. Your sense of self, your mastery of the Force and what it means for you, the balance, all that. You are legendary. I knew you’d pull back once it was done. I know you like being Ben more than anything else. I wasn’t afraid.”

“I was a little afraid of you for a few moments there!” Rey snickered, her nose bunching up in that adorable way of hers. “Where in the hell did you get a red lightsaber from, anyway?”

“I got a guy.”

“Oh, you got a guy?”

“Uh huh.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Ben growled and rolled her giggling self onto his chest. “Seriously, how?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “A collector. I…may or may not have used a mind trick to convince him he didn’t need it anymore, but I paid him for it. Such things shouldn’t be out with the general public, anyway.”

Ben let out a breath. “Okay, that at least makes sense.”

Rey drew her finger along his nose. “I really freaked you out there, huh?”

Ben laughed. “Yeah, a little, you freaky little girl you.” He nibbled at her head. “But it was fun, even if it was on the edge of life and death there.”

“That’s who we are.” She grabbed the pendant and squeezed so its red and blue lit up.

Ben nodded. “That is us.”

#

As they strolled arm in arm to the house, Ben said, “Much fun as I’m having, I’m not sure how much more of this fun I can take. I think I’m already sore and it’s not even morning.”

Rey leaned her head against him. “Just wanted to try some fun things before the diapers and crying.”

“I know, and it is fun. I think I’m just getting worn out.”

They stepped up onto the walkway leading to the front door. “Okay fine, you old poop.”

“Oh I’m not so old, I kept up with you, didn’t I?”

“So you did.”

He kissed her beneath the moonlight, delighting in the softness of her lips, the feel of her body in his arms. All these years and it still felt like heaven—

“FOR ALL THE PANCAKES IN THE FIELD!” came the deep voiced, terrible singing.

Ben looked up. “What the fuck—” He watched as a tall figure crashed into the stand of training canes in the backyard and fell to the ground. “Ah fuck, not again.”

Rey clenched her teeth. “BEN SKYWALKER SOLO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny, you're killing the mood, seriously kid.


	5. Bubbles and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After putting Ben through tantalizing hell, Rey decides she wants to take some time to appreciate the beautiful man she'll love forever. Then a surprise shakes their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot more steam! Both figuratively and literally this time!  
> The first part of this chapter was posted as Appreciating Ben, but there's a beginning and addition at the end that are new.

Rey

“Well, I’m officially scared.”

Rey grinned at Ben and took his hand. “Nothing to be scared of this time.”

“Rey, I love you dearly, but my trust meter right now is in the low digits after our other two ventures. Open this door and there will be an electrified sandworm or something.”

“Well I hope this little outing will boost that meter back up.”

Rey led Ben into the room and signaled the door to shut behind them. He squinted and grinned. “Oooh, I see a steamy bath over there. So far, so good.” His brow knotted. “Not big enough for two, though.”

“That’s okay.” She unsnapped the buttons on his shirt. “It’s enough for my idea.”

He slid his hands over her shoulders. “Another one of your crazy ideas?”

Rey opened his shirt, baring his muscled chest and abdomen. “Not so crazy.” She slid her fingertips over his smooth skin and twirled at one of the scant hairs on his chest. “We’ve had a busy life since you came back to me. Kids, rescue missions, battles, training, teaching new Force-sensitives, it hasn’t left us much time to really be with one another. And with a new baby, things will get crazy again.” She slid her hand up his chest and over to his long neck. “I just want to appreciate you, enjoy you all to myself while I still have the chance.” She whipped his shirt over his shoulders and drew it down slowly, baring the massive peaks of muscles in his arms.

Ben tipped his head down, his black hair tumbling around his cheeks. “I am perfectly fine with that.”

He slipped out of his shoes while she unbuckled his belt. Her fingers sought the buttons on his pants but took a detour to savor the secret mound beneath the cloth. She heard his breath hitch.

He gave her a naughty little chuckle. “Jumping right into the fun, are we?”

“No,” she said as she let the flaps of his pants fall open, “I’m taking it _slow_.”

He lifted his brow and grinned. “Well okay then.”

She pulled his pants down over those tree trunk legs of his, so muscled and meaty. How’d she get so lucky to have this piece of man as her own? She paused as she knelt and ran her hands over his skin, feeling every stony muscle from his thighs to his feet.

She stood and saw him already at attention for her. Her finger drifted along its hot, silken surface. “Not just yet, eager boy. When I said I want to appreciate you, I meant it.” She wrapped her hand around it and led him to the tub. “Come on silly boy, and tell your little friend here to wait his turn.”

“My friend isn’t so little.”

“He most certainly is not.” She stopped at the tub. “Hop in nice and slow. I want to watch you.”

He tilted his head, eyebrow raising, adorable grin at the side of his mouth. He stepped one foot in, then the other, keeping his dark, midnight eyes on her. The muscles in his arms bunched as he lowered himself, water rising to the top of his chest. His knees stood as steaming peaks above the ripples. “Now what?”

Rey pulled up a stool to the end of the tub. She slipped a bath pillow onto the tub’s edge and placed her fingers on Ben’s head. “Lie back.”

He sunk down, and she guided him just right until his head lay comfortably tipped back toward her. She ran her fingers over his glistening forehead and into the luxurious locks of his thick, shiny hair. With brush in hand, she ran it through that mane, savoring the cool softness as the strands sifted through her fingers.

“Your hair is so beautiful,” she whispered. “Like stars wrapped in midnight.”

“Nothing compared to the soft silk of yours.”

“I would trade you in a minute except that I’d rather see this beauty on you.” She took her time brushing his hair, even long after the knots had gone. Light reflected on each pass, and she savored how his waves pulled back after being straightened.

She gathered her hand behind his neck and urged him forward, adjusting the pillow so he was further in the tub. With a cup she poured water over his head, watching the fluffiness of his hair melt into thick ropes of ebony. Shampoo glistening on her fingers, she massaged deep into his scalp while his eyes closed, contented soft smile about his thick, pink lips. Carefully she rinsed his strands, bubbly white returning to onyx. Then she soaked his locks in his favorite conditioner, scrunching until his ends swirled with drenched curls.

After a final rinse, she drew to the side of the tub to admire her handiwork. With his hair pushed back out of his face and behind his adorably prominent ears, he looked like a different person. His face was an endless array of beauty, shifting like a kaleidoscope with every movement and turn.

“You had fun doing that.” His lips spoke between the accenting hairs of his upper lip and chin.

She rubbed a handful of water up and over his cheek. “Did you ever really appreciate how beautiful you are?”

A touch of discomfort in his eyes. “Not really.”

“Well, you are.” She drew a wet finger over his forehead and down his strong nose. “Every part of you. And I want you to see how much I admire you. Sit up?”

He inched himself until his back rose high out of the water. One rogue lock of hair sprung loose from the rest and bounded into his face, making her heart skip.

Rey moved back behind him and lathered soap into a frenzy of foam. She spread this over his shoulders, then down his back, sliding over every peak and valley. His arms took the next treatment, boulder muscles that flexed with every shift, down to his long fingertips she drew through her own in smooth detail.

Those fingers connected her to him so long ago. Those fingers told each other they were not alone in the galaxy. She would appreciate their touch for the rest of her life because that simple gesture changed everything.

Another arm deserved the royal treatment. Then onto his chest where she had rested her head and heard countless heartbeats and breaths, a reminder he was still with her, still alive, after an eternity apart he was alive and hers.

Down his abs, circling around his bellybutton. She led him back down into the water to rinse, his skin reappearing from beneath the endless foam. Another lathering and she reached for his legs. He extended his foot up into the air to assist her, his muscles bunching and tightening into steel. Her hands slipped over every hill, over his knee, down his thick calf to his ankles and then his long feet.

He jumped and giggled at her touch.

“Hold still!” she laughed.

“I can’t!” He squealed and jumped again, making her laugh harder.

She coaxed his leg back into the tub and paid the same love to the other. Her precious man rinsed and dripping, she took his hand. “Would you stand?”

He obeyed her without question. She lathered once again and slid her hands over his significant manhood and all points south.

His purring giggle made her insides clench with delight. Beneath her expert, slippery hands he thickened and strengthened, fully enjoying her silken touch. She grabbed the large cup once more, filled it with water, and just as she was about to rinse him, he took the cup for himself. Eyes on her, corners of his mouth turned up, he poured a stream down the front of his body, splashing upon any extension of himself, the suds rinsing down his legs.

Rey looked him up and down. “I just want to state for the record that if you don’t fuck me within the next few minutes I might actually die here.”

He arched his hips forward. “I’ll give you anything you want.”

Heat and aching delight surged between her thighs. “You better.” She extended her hand. “Come out here, you naughty boy.” She grinned. “Join me. Please?”

That smile, that precious smile that changed his entire face as their memories hearkened back to forever ago. “I want to take your hand. Rey’s hand.”

His giant hand enveloped hers, and he stepped out of the tub. She ran a towel over that mountain of a body and cocked her head toward the bed. “Wait for me as naked as you are now. Don’t you dare put anything on.”

He took three giant steps and plopped backwards onto the bed, legs and arms far apart. “This suit you, my dear Supreme Leader?”

She stepped to the foot of the bed and slid off her shirt. “I think I prefer empress.”

He batted his eyelashes and pursed his kissable lips. “And am I your naughty concubine?”

She slid off her pants and underclothes. “You are my equal.” She climbed onto the bed and lay atop his body. The heat of his skin burned into her cool surface, soothing her and wrapping her in his heavenly warmth. She kissed his chest, then his throat before taking her love bites to the side of his neck.

“I could never be your equal,” he moaned. “I’m not worthy of your heavenly presence.”

She kissed his jawline. “You are my dark prince.” She kissed his cheek. “My dark lord.” And once on his lips. “My everything.”

She stared into the inky pools of his eyes, so deep and mysterious, like the deepest void of space. Soft amusement there, maybe a little unsure of how worthy he truly was but so enamored by her words he let it wash over him. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, losing herself in his deepest of kisses. Her command lost ground as his kiss dominated her mouth, overpowering, taking charge. He rolled her onto her back, his body enveloping hers, and she lost herself beneath his presence.

She slipped out of his kiss as his massive hands ran up the length of her arms and pinned her wrists to the pillow. His mouth got busy planting suckling little kisses along her neck and down her chest. “Hey! Get back on the bed. I’m supposed to be appreciating _you_.”

His kisses made their way to her stomach, his hands gathering each breast. “You’re going to appreciate my tongue in a few seconds.”

That seemed reasonable. She slipped her fingers into his damp locks as his hot tongue slipped in between her lips, seeking her prize. Rey sunk back in delight as his flickering licks softened the world into pure pleasure, her toes curling in response. Everything about him was just so _big_ , that mouth that heated her entire labia and that tongue that dominated her pleasure centers. His long fingers slipped inside of her, and he knew exactly where to aim.

Her plan was to enjoy every bit of him, taking pleasure in giving him every soft delight she could imagine. But he turned the tables, and now she was at his mercy. He knew just how to please her, and no matter how old he was now, he always turned into a lusty young man, primed for pleasure.

She had to fight with herself, get back on track. She pushed at his head. “No more. It’s your turn. Get over here.”

He fought against her hands and continued his delicious onslaught. “I’ll tell you when it’s my turn.”

“Be a good boy.”

He shook his head with his tongue still racing. “I won’t wanna be a good boy.”

“You want me to treat you like a bad boy?”

“You don’t know how to treat me like a bad boy.”

Rey lifted him into the air, the Force freezing him still. A grin slipped over those swollen pink lips of his, his teeth showing beneath. She lowered him back down next to her, flat on his back.

“Now,” she said, crawling toward his waiting appendage, “let me finish what I—” She lifted into the air against her will, turned, and landed with her face in his crotch and hers in his face.

“You finish what you started,” Ben said, “and I’ll finish mine.”

He grasped her hips so she wouldn’t get away and took to her pleasure once again. Barely able to focus, she wrapped her hand at the base of his pulsing heat and took him into her mouth. His erotic hum of delight vibrated against her sensitive regions and she almost ended right there. “Slow down! Let me bring you up to speed. Going to make me finish before I barely touched you.”

“That’s because I know what you like—” He ended on a deep breath as she took him deep into her mouth. “I know what you fucking like—fuck!”

Her hand caressed the furry softness below while his breaths skirted over her skin. After a few soft moans and gentle cries, he said, “Can I go back in?”

_By all means._

And there he was again, attacking her without mercy, driving her to respond with the same. Thankfully he kept pausing to say, “Fuck!” over and over because it slowed her down.

Pacing, all about pacing. She got him going, then he got her going, then they went together, but not for too long. She was dangling at the edge and trying so hard to hold on. If they weren’t trying to make a baby, she might have just let it go all the way. But she needed him inside her—fast!

She lifted herself up. “Dick. In me. Now!”

He tossed her up in the air on the Force and caught her as she drifted back down. He grabbed her from behind, his muscled arm grasping at her hips, and slid his full length inside of her, holding her against him, not letting her ever think of escape.

“You like that?” he said between his grunting growls.

“Fuck yes!”

“You better.” He thrust harder into her. “Supreme fucking Leader will make you like it.”

“You’re not the Supreme Leader, you bad bad boy!”

“I’m fucking you, aren’t I?”

“I’m in charge, you naughty boy.”

“No you’re not. You’re not in charge of this. I’m in charge of this, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

She tried to shove him back with the Force, but he countered. His hands gripped her hips while the two of them wrested for control over the other. Battle of the wills, battle of their equal powers. She loved when he pulled this.

His hands slid up to her chest and he yanked her against his hard body, his long fingers skirting over the skin of her stomach and breasts. He held still, no longer thrusting into her, his face in her neck, hot growling breaths riding over her skin. She stopped fighting against him, let his Force take over, dominate her as his big, thick body did now. His energies stroked the entire length of her body while he held her against him.

“You can’t resist me,” he whispered into her hair, the heat sparking tingles of delight.

“No, I can’t.”

He kissed her cheek, suckled at her earlobe. “I just need a moment.” His heaving chest rose and fell at her back. “Too fucking close, I don’t want this to end.”

“Force battle.”

He smiled and giggled softly. “I fucking love Force battles.”

She leaned to the side and turned to look at him, hand to his cheek. “Take me from the front. I want to see you.”

He nodded, hazy, dark eyes tracing up and down her body. “Okay.” He slipped out of her and lowered her down to the pillow, no less muscular and strong than he was when he appeared without that shirt during their Force connection on Ahch-To.

She lay beneath him, and his drying hair flopped down to one side of his face. He dipped inside her once again while one of his giant hands sunk into her hair and cupped her cheek. He took it slow, staring into her eyes, breaths slipping from his parted lips. Those eyes, always did she get lost in those eyes that held the mystery that was the entirety of his being.

“I love everything about you,” she whispered. She drew her finger over the curves of his face. “Every wisp of hair, every freckle, every little thing.”

“And every big thing too?”

She grinned. “ _Especially_ every big thing.” She drew her legs over his waist and arched in tandem with his motions.

His midnight eyes traced over her face and body. “I love every fucking thing about you, so much it’s like I could die from the sheer enormity of it.”

“Nope.” She touched the top of his nose. “No more dying for you. I get to keep you until you’re old enough to fall apart in my hands.”

He lowered himself, breathing into her neck. “I fall apart in your hands now.”

She ran her hands over his chest and arms. “And I love to piece every part of you back together again.”

His mouth dominated hers once again as he thrust deep and hard into her. Their entire bodies and souls merged as one, with each other and the universe. She rode that all-encompassing high that curled her toes and made her feel like she’d break apart and never survive but could never imagine it ending. His deep growl vibrated in his throat, in her mouth, and she cried out in tandem, lips never leaving one another, screaming into each other’s completion.

He broke from her kiss but hung there for a bit, nose to nose, breath to breath.

He tipped back a little, eyes scanning her once again. “I think I really got it in there this time.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep.” He motioned with his hand. “Straight shot. That’s the babymaker right there.”

She laughed and delighted at his huge smile. “By the stars I love you so much, Ben.”

His smiling, crescent eyes regarded her with such love. “I love you too. I have to, you know, to be trying for a baby at fifty-two.”

“Well you move like you’re twenty.”

He rolled off her and plopped to the bed. “Yeah, but I’ll probably feel it for a week.”

She gently hit his chest. “You’ll be fine. You’re still in great shape.” She curled up onto his chest.

Sweet silence, only the sounds of their breath and heartbeats.

Ben swallowed. “Thank you.”

“Please tell me you’re not thanking me for sex.”

“The fuck? No, no, not that.” He chuckled, then quieted. “For making me feel so good. For loving every bit of me, no matter how flawed.”

“You’re perfect to me.”

He stroked her hair. “Sometimes I feel like I’m fading away. Benny’s an adult, he’s…so fucking strong now, both physically and in the Force. Feel like I’m not the man I used to be.” He tilted his face toward her. “Then you come along and appreciate me exactly as I am. I can’t tell you what that means to me.”

She stroked his cheek. “That’s because you mean everything to me.”

Those sweet eyes, light grin, that soft boy in a man’s body. He leaned his head down to kiss her, then nestled his chin atop her head. “You’re my universe, Rey.”

#

Ben held Rey in his arms as they watched their favorite movie together on the big squishy couch. With a positive pregnancy test under their belt, it was time to savor these quiet moments, to just enjoy being with one another.

Rey smiled and sat up slightly. She put her hand to her belly. “Ben.”

He slid his hand over hers and felt it too. He closed his eyes. “There he is. I feel him.”

“Another little boy, who won’t get drunk or go to naughty dungeons.”

“Not for another twenty years at least.”

“Oh Ben, stop! You…” Her smile dropped. “Do you feel that?”

Ben frowned. “I feel something. But…I’m not sure what. It’s so faint, whatever it is. Think he’s Force-projecting already?”

“I don’t know—Benny! Come down here!”

Their eldest stomped down the stairs (or was just so damn big and muscular it always sounded like stomping) with no shirt on and his hair damp. “What? I’m about to head out.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Will you at least put a shirt on before you go out there? For my sake?”

Benny shook a tiny rag in his hands. “I got one!” He slid on a tank top that left nothing to the imagination.

“That hardly qualifies as a shirt!”

Benny pointed at himself. “Hey! This is instant attraction right here! Look at this.” He flexed, his muscles rippling and sharp beneath the skin of his arms. “All I have to do is this, and I got hands all over me!”

Once again, Ben felt like he had wasted his youth.

Rey growled. “Well thank goodness I’m going to have a baby boy who will still be a baby for a very long time.”

Benny nodded. “Boy, huh? Just felt him?”

“Yeah,” Ben said, “but come here, I want to see if you sense something odd. We’re picking up something we can’t quite figure out.”

Benny reached down and put his hand on his mother’s stomach. Benny’s tremendous Force capability only grew stronger as he got older, and Ben was sure his son had already surpassed both him and Rey in that capacity. It gave him the most incredible insight, especially with students who sometimes benefited from Benny’s ability to see into them and help them sort out their Force energies.

Benny closed his eyes, and Ben could feel his son’s power emanating off him in waves of warmth. A Skywalker/Palpatine/Pace, the galaxy had only gotten a small taste of this phenom.

Benny let go, nodded, and stepped back. He gave a grin laced with both celebration and dread. “Congratulations. Twins.”

Ben’s jaw dropped. “Wait, what?”

Rey shook her head. “That can’t be.”

Benny gathered his hair into one hand. “Ohhhh but it is. Second one is really weak in the Force, that’s why he felt odd, almost nonexistent.”

“But he’s okay, right? That doesn’t mean—”

“Seems okay to me, just not that strong in the Force. Maybe he’ll have other talents.” Benny smiled and put one hand on Ben’s shoulder, the other on Rey’s. “Congratulations you two. I hope you get plenty of sleep now because you’ll never ever ever have it again.” He spun and traipsed out the door. “Don’t wait up! Seriously, sleep now while you have the chance.”

Rey sat with her jaw dropped. “Twins?”

Ben had a few false starts. “My…my mother was a twin.”

“…Twins?” Rey squeaked.

Ben let out a breath and gave a crooked smile. “Twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fun and naughty tale! This was originally meant to be shorter and would focus on the twins themselves, but more ideas kept coming in for the naughty romps, so the twins will have to be saved for another story. I also thought it was fun to give Ben and Benny some adult interactions. We get to see Benny come into his own and have fun after everything he's been through, even if he has a little too much fun at times. Plus we got to see Ben taking stock of his own youth and how much he feels he wasted now seeing Benny live a life Ben could only have dreamed of.
> 
> And of course, we had Ben letting his old dark side show, which I always found sexy, but I, like Rey, need him to return to sweet, cuddly Ben once again when it's all done. But damn those scenes were fun to write!
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Comments always welcome. Be sure to subscribe to this series to keep up to date on more shorts in the Striking universe! https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656109

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love Ben and Benny's interactions LOL!


End file.
